Blood Red Rose
by Juniper Ocean
Summary: A little point of view peice on the myserious "Witch who is not a witch."


DISCLAIMER: 

Sadly, I don't rule the Night World or own anything else pertaining to the stories written by L.J. Smith.

If I did Ash would be mine… Oh hell, so would Delos and Quinn for that matter…

Blood Red Rose

By: Juniper 

I hold the fate of the world in the palm of my hand.

A bold statement? I think not. I have the power in my blood. It runs through my veins reminding me of just how fragile this situation now stands. But I must warn you, I am not a wild power. Nor am I a member of Circle Daybreak. I have no care for what happens to the humans. They deserve what is coming to them and I intend to make sure they get it.

Call it my little obsession, my dream to see this world devoid of human filth and once again belonging to the Goddess. It is within my power to bring things back to the way it should be. The Night World, Circle Daybreak and the Human World are all about to perish and I will see it happen.

I must say things are going splendidly well. Hunter Redfern and his spineless followers have all been eliminated, or so I've heard. That makes my task all the more easier. The Night World is a slight inconvenience. Now that the Witches have succeeded along with the Shape-shifters I'm dying to see how long the Vampires will survive on their own. They are in a sore spot and they know it. Now Circle Daybreak, they will prove to be little more difficult to dispose of I fear. They are strong and unified. But there is a weakness to this organization and I have found the perfect way to exploit it.

I think its time that humans find out exactly what they are sharing this earth with.

It is rather wicked of me to play such a dirty game of politics, I admit, but I intend to see this out till the end. As a former Redfern I can do no less. I suppose it is in my nature to be a leader. And my children will follow in my footsteps making a new race to rule this world. I'll be damned before the Redferns stop me. I owe them nothing.

My father, and I use the term loosely, was such a predictable soulless bastard. He was a heartless man, ruthless and calculating. But none-the-less I admired him greatly. I am his daughter after all. We are not so different for his blood does run through my veins.

However, I am sure he never once contemplated the gift my existence. See, I was not like my sisters. They were hunters, merely blood thirst vampires. I, on the other hand, was something infinitely more powerful. What should have exalted me in Hunter Redferns's esteem only served to brand me as an outcast in my own family.

For it was clear from day one that we four girls were as different from each other as could possibly be. Garnet was nothing more that a simpleton lost in her own dream world, never questioning or striving for anything. She was weak and a fool.

Lily, now she was a rare gem. The woman was a frigid bitch but she had style and grace that I couldn't help but give her credit for. I envied her. Perhaps if I had been more like her then Father would have given me greater favor? It's a fancy that seems silly now. Not that matters anymore. Lily is dead and gone. 

And Dove? In my heart of hearts I do believe I loved her. She was not meant to be one of us. Her spirit was far too gentle to reside among humans. But she paid the final price when she fell in love with one. A fatal mistake that I learned at an early age when I watched them carry her mummified carcass before the hearth and away from prying eyes.

And that leaves little old me. I was the youngest and my mother, Mauve, treated me as such. She knew I was special. She knew I was destined for great things and she made sure I was reared properly. When I was nine, shortly after Dove's murder, she whisked me away to a secret enclave and it was years before I saw my Father or either of my sisters again. 

But in those years of solitude I learned something about myself. I was not a dimwit like Garnet or an ice queen like Lily. I, Roseclear Harman was just like my mother. An enchantress, a leader, an over-achiever, and last but not least a witch through and through. 

And that was when I left the Redferns behind. I realized my true power. I was gifted with the powers of Maya Hearth-Woman herself. The physical strength and disarming beauty of a vampire coupled with the mental and spiritual power of a witch was something thought to be impossible. It was never heard of to be both and yet I was blessed by Hecate's will. 

And now it is only a matter of time before the whole world knows true fear. Every being on this earth will bow before me in awe of my power. Even the mighty Dragons will hang on my every command. Where Azhedeha failed I will awaken hundreds more in his place. The final price will be paid in blood. This is for the Goddess. I give her the world as my offering.

*Authors Notes*

This is not my best writing. Just my thought on who this mysterious "Witch who is not a witch" really is. And I don't think Roseclear would be allied to either side. I could be wrong but I bet she's doing this for her own reasons. I just gave them an insane twist for the fun of it. I can't wait for the release of "Strange Fate". 2004 won't come fast enough!

Be kind, this is my first Night World fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
